YOU
by Anna-tachi Team
Summary: Bertanya bukan sebuah kesalahan, tentu. Ada peribahasa yang mengatakan, malu bertanya sesat dijalan, kan? Tapi dia tak mengerti, bagian mana dari pertanyaannya yang salah, sehingga dirinya ditarik ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya sendiri. Bokushi x Oreshi (By : Anna-tachi)


=oOo=

 **WARNING!**

 **CONTAIN OF:**

 **SANGAT ABSURD, ABAL-ABAL, TYPO(S) KELEWATAN, GAGAL PAHAM, STAGNASI IDE, BL TERSEMBUNY, SCENE GAGAL DIMANA-MANA, OOC YANG KETERLALUAN, DLL.**

=oOo=

Anna-tachi present:

 **YOU**

Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **NGGAK SUKA? NGGAK USAH BACA!**

=oOo=

Tidak ada yang lebih mengerti dirimu selain dirimu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kadang kala, dia berfikir...

Apakah yang dipikirkan orang lain tentangnya, selain kenyataan tentang dirinya yang telah diketahui oleh semua orang?

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding telah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Matahari mulai bersinar terang, menerpa daratan Kyoto yang perlahan mulai mendingin. Udara musim gugur berhembus pelan, suara cicitan burung dan gemerisik dedaunan menyapa indera pendengaran. Tirai putih itu tersibak, dengan jendela kaca yang terbuka lebar. Udara di dalam kamar bertukar dengan udara dari luar. Aroma musim gugur tercium jelas, menenangkan.

Sesosok pemuda berjalan mendekati jendela. Kedua tangannya sibuk menggerakan handuk di kepalanya. Mengeringkan untaian merah miliknya yang basah karena air. Iris yang senada batu ruby itu menatap lurus keluar jendela. Matanya tak tertuju pada objek apapun disana. Hanya menatap lurus, menerawang jauh. Entah pemandangan apa yang terpantul dalam iris itu.

Terdiam selama beberapa saat disana, akhirnya kaki itu beralih, membawa tubuhnya berjalan kearah sebuah cermin yang terpasang di dinding. Menampakan refleksi dirinya. Awalnya begitu, hingga dia menyadari kilatan keemasan pada iris kirinya.

"Ada apa?"

Suara datar, tanpa tendensi apapun meluncur. Matanya masih terpaku pada simpul dasi yang sejak tadi dibuatnya dengan kedua tangan. Tidak peduli refleksinya dalam cermin memperhatikannya, walau masih melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Ilusi.

"Kau terdengar tidak senang, eh?"

Suara dingin penuh otoritas menari di kepalanya. Tapi tak seburuk itu. Nadanya selalu terdengar lunak ditelinganya.

"Mau mengajak ku berdebat? Ini masih pagi."

Menyeringai, mata heterokrom itu berkilat jenaka. "Tidak... Tidak... Kau terdengar agak parno, denganku, sepertinya."

Menghela nafas lelah, dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan cermin. "Kenapa aku begitu?"

Mengedikan bahu, "Entahlah... Kau khawatir mungkin?"

"Sei..."

Suara itu terdengar lelah, ya. Dialog (atau monolog?) yang berbelit-belit ini terdengar seperti perdebatan di telinganya.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku berhenti."

Seringai jahil masih terpasang. Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk membuat orang lain kesal. Bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Tangan putih itu meraih tas diatas kursi, kemudian meneliti kembali penampilannya sejenak.

"Bawa yang satu itu, untuk jaga-jaga. Aku tak bisa melindungimu jika tidak ada alat."

Mata rubynya memaku sebuah gunting kertas panjang berwarna merah diatas meja. Terlihat mengkilap terkena pantulan cahaya cermin. Dengan satu gerakan, dia menyambar benda itu, mengabaikan sepenuhnya seringai lebar yang terafeksi di balik matanya.

=oOo=

Dia tidak ingat dengan jelas, kapan tepatnya sosok itu terbentuk. Kepribadian lain dari dirinya. Yang diingatnya waktu itu hanyalah dirinya yang menangis dalam diam ketika ibunya tiada. Kemudian sosok pemuda beriris heterokrom yang muncul dalam dirinya dan mengatakan, "Aku adalah kau."

Dia tidak ingat dengan jelas kapan sosok itu pertama muncul ke permukaan. Yang diingatnya hanya beberapa keping kejadian yang hampir merengut nyawanya, lalu beberapa benda tajam seperti gunting, pisau, atau silet.

Dia tidak ingat kapan pertama kali mereka bicara, yang dia ingat hanya sebuah pertemuan keduanya diatas bukit, dengan rerumputan hijau dan sebuah gereja kecil. Mereka berdiri, saling berhadapan, dan saling menyebutkan nama satu sama lain.

"Akashi Seijuuro."

Pemuda itu tersentak, matanya menatap guru didepannya yang memegang sebuah spidol dan menunjuknya dengan spidol itu.

"Kerjakan soal nomor 3."

Akashi berdiri, berjalan mendekati sang guru dan menerima spidol itu. Matanya menatap sejenak soal nomor 3 yang tertulis di papan. Rupanya teman-temannya tengah membahas beberapa soal sulit pada ujian Minggu lalu.

'Invers Matriks.'

Membuka tutup spidol itu, tangannya menulis sesuatu di whiteboard. Matanya bergulir pada angka angka yang ditulisnya. Tak sampai 2 menit, soal itu selesai.

"Hmm... Benar. Lain kali, tolong jangan melamun saat pelajaranku."

Tidak menjawab, dia hanya meletakan spidol itu diatas meja, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kursinya. Matanya menatap buku tulisnya sekilas, beralih pada buku cetaknya, kemudian mendongak pada whiteboard didepannya.

Dia menghela nafas, lelah...

=oOo=

Ada beberapa keadaan yang dapat membuatnya muncul. Ketika berada dalam keadaan depresi, tertekan, sedih, marah, dalam bahaya, atau emosi lain yang disembunyikannya rapat-rapat, tiba-tiba menggelegak. Ketika itu, kesadarannya akan diambil alih, dan dirinya akan berada di dalam sebuah tempat yang tidak dikenali, menenangkan diri, mengubur kembali emosi itu rapat-rapat. Setelah dia berada dalam keadaan baik, maka dia akan kembali lagi.

Keduanya adalah satu orang, eksistensi yang sama. Dulu, tidak akan ada yang menyadari perbedaan keduanya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka mulai menyadarinya. Keberadaan lain pada dirinya yang tidak banyak diketahui orang lain. Tentu. Ada banyak perbedaan diantara dua eksistensi itu. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah penggunaan kata 'Ore' dan 'Boku'.

Dia tidak akan muncul dalam waktu yang lama. Hanya beberapa menit, atau mungkin 1 hari adalah waktu terlama. Namun, eksistensi itu pernah mengambil alih keberadaannya, selama hampir 1 tahun. Sebut saja, itu adalah titik terendah dimana dirinya terjatuh, dan baginya hampir tidak mungkin untuk dapat bangkit lagi. Baginya, titik itu sudah seperti sebuah batas akhir dirinya untuk merasakan sakit.

Tapi pada akhirnya, batas itu bisa dihancurkannya kan?

=oOo=

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Matanya mengernyit, pandangannya masih fokus pada anggota timnya yang masih berlatih di tengah lapangan.

"Kenapa kau berfikir begitu?"

"Entahlah..."

Iris heterokrom itu menatap lurus, kearah lapangan yang terbentang dihadapannya, kearah sosok-sosok pemuda yang tengah berebut bola basket disana.

"Kau agak sentimen belakangan ini, Sei. Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Bertanya bukan sebuah kesalahan, tentu. Ada peribahasa yang mengatakan, malu bertanya sesat dijalan, kan? Tapi dia tak mengerti, bagian mana dari pertanyaannya yang salah, sehingga dirinya ditarik ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

"Sei?"

Lokasinya sudah berbeda, bukan lagi didalam gym, melainkan dibawah pohon rindang dengan hamparan rumput dibawahnya. Dan dia sekarang tengah berbaring, dengan kepala yang bersandar diatas paha 'adiknya'.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Dia tidak mengindahkan perkataan kakaknya. Matanya hanya menatap hamparan rumput luas dihadapannya.

"Mereka membenciku."

Mata monokrom itu menatap pada mata heterokrom.

"Dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika kau juga begitu. Ya. Aku ini diktator, psikopat, menyebalkan, absolut dan..."

"Hei..."

Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah itu.

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu."

Kelopak mata itu tertutup, menyembunyikan iris ruby. "Kau ada karena aku. Kau tahu? Jika orang lain membencimu, maka mereka membenciku juga."

"Jangan menghiburku kak... Kau menyebalkan."

Iris monokrom itu tertawa jenaka, "Siapa yang sebenarnya lebih menyebalkan?"

Sang emperor mendengus, "Terserah."

"Aku harus pergi, mereka pasti cemas karena aku pingsan tiba-tiba."

Sebuah telapak tangan menghalangi pandangannya. Iris monokrom itu kembali tertutup, kepalanya ditekan hingga kembali pada posisinya.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Kau lelah, aku tahu."

Mata heterokrom itu menatap datar pada sosok yang tertidur di pangkuannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sampai kau cukup istirahat disini. Dan perkataanku adalah absolut, jadi jangan membantah."

"Siapa sebenarnya pemilik tempat ini." yang matanya ditutup mengaduh pelan.

Telapak tangan itu berpindah, mengelus surai merah yang tertiup angin. Iris heterokrom itu masih mengamati.

"Kau tahu... Aku membawa semua rasa sakitmu." gumamnya pelan, "Disini. Dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu untuk merasakannya, ah tidak. Bahkan..."

Dia menunduk, mengecup bibir tipis itu singkat.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu untuk mengingatnya."

=oOo=

Anna A : Aish... Ini apa?

Anna D : Ini part bokushi yang mana oreshi yang mana... Bingung bacanya... -_-

Anna A : Ini kan hasil dari pikiran abstrak saya orz...

Anna D : Ini terinspirasi dari fandom sebelah.

Anna A : Adegan pas Yami Bakura ngomong sama Yami Yugi waktu mau di dirrect attack pake Osiris. Katanya, "Walaupun aku adalah Yami, tapi aku juga akan melindungi Hikari ku."

Anna D: Dari awal kami berdua simpati sama karakter Akashi... Dia itu kayaknya susah banget buat bahagia. Sebelas duabelas sama Hitsugaya.

Anna A : Iya... Dan diam-diam kami menyalahkan Nijimura atas apa yang terjadi pada Akashi/oinak!

Anna D : Kami berfikir, Bokushi walaupun nyebelinnya setengah mati, tapi dia kan ada buat ngelindungin Oreshi. Walaupun caranya rada salah sih... Dan disini, perasaan buat ingin melindungi itu jadi berubah ke perasaan ingin memiliki/orz...

Anna A : Ini gegara kebanyakan baca Puzzleshipping sama Hichigo x Ichigo. Makanya jadi bikin Bokushi x Oreshi. Argh...! Maafkan otak nistah ini!

Anna D : Berhubung ini fic pertama di fandom ini, saya berharap kalian tidak mules bacanya... Dan maafkan karena berani membuat cerita seperti ini...

Anna A : Akhir kata, tolong review ya...

Salam,

Anna A & Anna D (a.k.a Anna-tachi)

=oOo=


End file.
